The Unwanted Hero
by MangoKat
Summary: Twisted Ocarina of Time! Something unexpected happens when Link is summoned to meet the Great Deku Tree, and the world will never be the same. Destiny has been ignored, and nothing happens as it should. Warning: Major Character Death!


**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Authornote: Wednesday July 19th 2017**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **This is a brand new story that I've been thinking about for quite some time. It's a twisted version of Ocarina of Time. It's not a retelling of the game, it goes in its own direction. There is a major character death in this story, so be warned!**

 **I recommend reading my other story 'How to be a Villain' first, but it's not necessary in order to understand the story. Just keep in mind, seemingly random minor characters may make an appearance. I will keep OCs to an absolute bare minimum.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter, because this is just an introduction to the story I want to write. If enough people seem interested I'll continue the story. Chapter two will be posted once 'How to be a Villain is complete', and if feedback indicates interest.**

 **If the chapter seems a bit unpolished, I apologize, because I'm having vision problems and it's hard for me to see in order to edit. Please ignore any typos, because they will be corrected.**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **The Unwanted Hero**

Part 1 Chapter 1

Dark Beginnings

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

When the three goddesses created the world, they worked hard to make special and unusual creatures to inhabit it. They worked together to create the Gorons, Deku Scrubs, and various types of animals and monsters. When they were finished, they each created a race of creatures that were all their own.

Din, the goddess of power and strength, created the Gerudo, a strong, warrior race whose bloodline could never be weakened. She favoured the female form, and so she made all Gerudo female as well. No matter what other race the Gerudo bred with, their children would always be female, and always be a full-blooded Gerudo. As a joke to her sister, Nayru made one male Gerudo born within the Gerudo royal family. She made it so after the death of the male Gerudo, a new one would be born exactly one hundred years later. Although somewhat annoyed, Din saw the humour in it, and didn't bother correcting what her sister had done. She allowed the single male Gerudo to live within her nation.

Nayru, goddess of wisdom and knowledge, created two races that were mirrors of one another. She created the Zora, a wise and gentle people who lived in the water, and she took great enjoyment watching them swim, and listening to the music they made. She also created the Rito, a serious, and strong people with wings, and she took great pleasure watching their inventions and research. Both races were both as similar as they were different, and Nayru watched over them carefully.

Farore, goddess of courage and healing, thought long and hard about what sort of people she would create. She wanted a sweet, innocent race that wouldn't be corrupted by the rest of the world. wanting to protect whatever she created, she made an enchanted forest that kept any and all intruders out, and she made a village for the people to live in. She created a wise tree to guide and provide her people with knowledge, and she named it The Great Deku Tree. The tree was on the outer edges of the village, and he would teach the people everything they needed to know.

When she was certain her people would have everything they would need, she began considering what form to give them. She admired the innocence of young children, and so after some consideration, she created a child that would never grow old as long as they remained in the safety of their village. She created two Kokiri as a prototype, a boy and a girl, and she named them Mido and Saria. Each Kokiri were given a guiding fairy to keep them company, and to offer advice when The Great Deku Tree could not. She watched them for years, and as she created more Kokiri, she improved her design. When the village was finally full, she was satisfied, and she felt that her people were the best out of them all.

The other goddesses were fascinated by her creation, but Farore didn't let them interact with the Kokiri at all. Her sisters simply watched, and made sure to keep their own people far away from the enchanted forest, allowing the Kokiri to remain in isolation.

Farore was proud of her Kokiri, but knew the first two were flawed in some serious ways. The children had the capacity for a much broader range of emotions than they should have had for their age. Whereas the other Kokiri were purely innocent, the first two could feel anger, resentment, hopelessness, and even hate. Farore knew she should have removed them from the village, but she loved them however, and decided to leave them be. Farore wouldn't realize her grave mistake until many years later.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

It was prophesied that a hero would rise out of the Kokiri village. The Kokiri knew about the prophesy since the day the goddess Farore created them. One of them would someday leave the safety of their forest village, and grow up a hero in the outside world. The hero would save the entire world, and become the strongest warrior in the world.

Mido had always felt much more important than the other Kokiri, and for hundreds of years he just knew he was the prophesied hero. Mido made sure all the other Kokiri knew how important he was, and he lorded it over them, making himself the leader of their tiny village. As time went on, Mido became an insufferable bully, and he forced the others to do anything and everything he ordered. Mido knew this was how a hero should be treated, and so he was content to live in comfort, waiting for the day he would be summoned.

Everything changed, however, on the day Farore introduced a new child to the village. The new boy was handsome, with blond-hair, and blue-eyes, and he was also strong and intelligent. Although the boy didn't have fairy of his own, he looked like the Kokiri and so he was quickly accepted. The other children instantly flocked to the new boy, and it quickly became obvious that the boy was a natural born leader. He was fearless, but always kind to everyone else. The new boy had no memories of where he had come from, but he knew his name was Link.

Mido took an instant dislike to Link, feeling for the first time a little uncertain that he would be the chosen hero. Link was everything he was not, and Mido was jealous. Mido was chubby, short, with red hair, and a smattering of freckles all over him, and he felt inferior in every way to the handsome Link. As time went on, his anger grew at the other boy, not liking the way he felt.

Mido had to prove himself, prove that he was a better hero, and so he began bullying Link. He bullied him mercilessly, mocking him, and demeaning him every chance he got, until Link became withdrawn and shy. After years of abuse and belittling, Mido had successfully squashed any notions the other boy had of becoming a hero.

Mido was once again the leader of the Kokiri village, and he was confident that he would be the chosen hero. He continued to wait patiently for the summons.

To Mido's horror and dismay, a guiding fairy came to Link one day and she informed him that he was the chosen hero. The others were ecstatic for Link, and they threw him a huge celebration, everyone fawning over the boy excitedly. Mido watched all of this, and burned with jealousy. A hatred quickly began to brew as he watched as Link was given the legendary sword and shield of their village. Mido had kept those treasures hidden for himself, and he had kept them clean and polished for hundreds of years. When he saw the other boy standing with them tall and proud, Mido felt his anger reach all new levels.

Why was he not chosen? What was wrong with him that Farore and the Great Deku Tree chose Link instead? Didn't they know how much he wanted this?

Mido's anger and jealousy grew even more when Link began his journey to meet The Great Deku Tree, and when he entered the passage leading to the tree, Mido followed him. Once they were far enough away from prying eyes, Mido called out to him.

"Hey, Link!"

Link paused, and turned around, giving the other boy a curious look. Mido approached him with narrowed eyes.

"You'll never be a hero." Mido informed him. "A nobody like you was not chosen by the Great Deku Tree...It was obviously a mistake!"

Link frowned at him, and his expression became a bit uncertain. His confidence was shaky, and Mido knew it wouldn't take too much to discourage him.

"You're an embarrassment to this village!" Mido sneered. "You're not even a real Kokiri! You had to be given a fairy, instead of being born with one! Do you really think you're going to be a hero? You're going to fail!"

"That's not true!" Navi, Link's fairy, protested angrily.

Mido stepped back in alarm as she flew into his face.

"Link is destined for greatness! Farore and The Great Deku tree chose him to be the hero! You're just jealous, Mido!"

Mido's expression darkened, and without even thinking about it, he reached out and crushed Navi in one of his fists. There was a sickening crunch, and when he opened his fist, the fairy fell lifeless to the ground. Mido's own fairy, Pan, let out a cry of dismay and alarm, and Mido himself let out a gasp, just realizing what he did. He took a step back, and stared down at the crumpled fairy.

"You killed her!" Link cried out in anguish.

Mido turned wide eyes to the other boy who was shaking with repressed rage. Mido backed up another step.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"You really hate me this much?!" Link snarled. "You've always bullied me, but I never thought you'd go this far! You killed my fairy!"

Mido backed further away. Link narrowed his eyes to angry slits, his hands balled into fists, and Mido suddenly became very aware of the fact Link was much taller and stronger than him.

"Look, Link...I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up!" Link hissed, taking a step towards him. "You always have to ruin everything I love! I've waited all my life for a fairy, but the second she arrives, you kill her! I hate you, Mido. I hate you so much!"

As Link advanced towards him, Mido panicked and turned to run. His ankle caught on a tree root, however, and he fell hard to the ground just as Link reached him. Mido let out a cry of fear as Link grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and he struggled to get away. His hand found a fist-sized rock, and quite by reflex, he grabbed it and swung it at the other boy. The rock cracked Link hard across the temple, and the boy froze in shock, raising a hand to his bleeding head. Link's eyes then became unfocused, and he fell backwards, releasing his hold on the other boy.

Mido was breathing hard and fast, and he stared down at Link with wide eyes. The other boy was laying very still, and Mido immediately scrambled over to him.

"Link?" Mido whispered uncertainly, giving Link's shoulder a nudge.

Link didn't move.

"Oh, Mido, what have you done?" Pan cried out. "You need to get help!"

Mido swallowed the lump in his throat, and gave Link a hard shake, but the boy still didn't move.

"Link?"

Mido shook him even harder, but there still wasn't a reaction. Laying an ear against Link's chest, he was relieved to hear a steady heartbeat.

"Mido, help him!" Pan ordered. "He's hurt very badly!"

Mido was about to run back to the village for help, but then he hesitated. No one knew what he had done. If he helped Link, he would always be seen as a villain, and Link would still go off to be a hero. Everyone would praise and adore Link, and they would hate Mido.

Licking his lips nervously, Mido looked down at the rock that was still in his hand. Without Link, Mido could become the hero he was always meant to be. He would be able to prove himself, and he would be the one everyone loved and admired. Link wasn't meant to be the chosen hero, it was all a mistake.

Staring down at the rock in his hand, Mido lifted it above his head.

"Mido, what are you doing?" Pan cried out in alarm.

Mido brought the rock down as hard as he could on Link's temple. There was a sickening crack, and blood began pooling in the open wound. Mido dropped the rock in shock as Link's body convulsed, and then the boy went still. This time when Mido listened for a heartbeat, he heard nothing.

"You murdered him!" Pan cried out. "Mido, you murdered Link!"

"He was suffering." Mido replied. "I did him a favour."

"You're a monster!" Pan gasped in realization. "My Kokiri is a monster!"

"Pan, shut up." Mido snapped, reaching for Link's sword, and shield.

He put them on, and then looked down at the other boy's body. Using his foot, he rolled Link into the bushes out of sight, and then covered him in loose leaves and branches. The body was completely hidden, and there were no witnesses to what he had done. Pan would never betray him, because the fairy was bound to him for life, and could never do him harm.

"I'm the chosen hero." Mido announced.

"No, you're not, you're a monster." Pan replied.

"Shut up, Pan!"

Adjusting the sword proudly, Mido glanced down at himself, and already thought he looked more heroic. He knew he could never go see The Great Deku Tree, and so Mido turned and headed back into the Kokiri village. The moment he came into view, the other Kokiri saw him with Link's weapons and they hurried over curiously.

"Why do you have Link's sword and shield?" Fado demanded. "Did you take them from him?"

Saria gave him a disapproving frown. "Mido," she said in a scolding tone. "Is that what you did? Are you bullying Link again?"

Mido immediately shook his head. "Link wasn't the chosen hero after all." he told them smugly. "He met with The Great Deku Tree, and the moment he found out how dangerous his quest was, the coward ran away!"

Saria crossed her arms skeptically. "What do you mean he 'ran away'?" she demanded. "Link wouldn't do that!"

Mido crossed his arms to match her. "Everyone here knows how much of a wimp and coward he is. Are you really that surprised that he ran away at the first sign of danger?"

The other Kokiri exchanged thoughtful looks. For as long as they'd known him, Link had indeed seemed very timid and shy, and so Mido's story seemed possible. As the Kokiri nodded their agreement, Saria frowned and wasn't buying it.

"Link would never run away." she insisted.

"He did!" Mido countered. "The Great Deku Tree was extremely disappointed in him. He made me the chosen hero instead, and said the only reason Link was chosen was because I was needed in the village to protect you all. I was given the sword and shield, and he told me to track down Link and bring him home before he got hurt."

Fado was staring at him in awe. "Wow, you were chosen to be the new hero?! Congratulations, Mido!"

Mido nodded proudly.

"Link wouldn't run away." Saria insisted again. "I know he wouldn't."

"Link's a coward, and he did run!" Mido snapped. "I always told you he was no good, but you were friends with him any way!"

"Mido? Why does Pan look so mad?" one of the other Kokiri asked.

Mido glanced at his fairy, who was red with rage, and then hesitated for a moment. "He's just upset at what Link did." he lied. "He's very disappointed in him."

Pan flashed black for a second, but stayed silent.

Saria looked Mido up and down, and then gave him a concerned frown. "Does this mean you're going to be leaving the forest, Mido?"

Mido nodded smugly. "Yup! I'll be the very first Kokiri to ever leave!"

"It's dangerous." Saria said worriedly. "Farore said that we could die if we leave the forest!"

Mido scoffed and turned away. "I'm the chosen hero, Saria, I'll be fine!"

Saria bit her bottom lip uncertainly. "Are you really going to bring Link home?"

Mido gave her a confident nod. "Of course!"

Saria wiped a few tears out of her eyes, and then reached into her pocket. She pulled out a hand-carved ocarina, and held it out to him.

"I was going to give this to Link as a present before he left." she told him sadly. "I spent years making this. Would you please give it to him when you find him?"

Mido eagerly grabbed the pretty ocarina. "Of course!" he told her. "I'll make sure he gets it!"

Saria offered him a sad smile, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Mido. I think being a hero will be good for you. When you find Link, please tell him that he can come home, and that we won't make fun of him. We just want him safe."

Mido rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Good luck." she told him.

Mido puffed out his chest importantly, and then turned towards the bridge that left the Kokiri village. The Kokiri all yelled their farewells, and Mido took his first step outside of the village, now standing on the bridge leading to Hyrule Field.

"You're despicable." Pan growled.

"Shut up, Pan." Mido snapped. "I'm going to be a hero!"

Without another word, Mido strode into the unknown across the bridge.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Reviews Make The Author Happy! ^_^**

 **Yes, Link is really dead, and no he's not coming back.**

 **(Steps back as the expected flow of flames come in lol)**


End file.
